supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Healer
Team Healer is an item introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and it returns in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel. Its main use is in Team Mode, where a player can heal a teammate by throwing the item at his/her character. However, opponent characters can get hit and may be healed as well, although it has a chance to damage non-teammates instead. Smash attacks seem to be able to damage opponents, while tilt throws appear to heal them. The amount healed is based on the amount of damage the target currently has. In the Tourney Series Starting in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, the characters who throw a Team Healer will call out the name of the character who is receiving the Team Healer. Below is a list of everyone's special name callouts, and what the character says when receiving the Team Healer, as well as when a character attacks their teammate by mistake (also called Friendly Fire). Mario Friendly Fire "Mamma mia..." Receiving "Here we go!" Callouts *Luigi - Luigi *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Luigi Friendly Fire "Heh heh whoa, oh, oh..." Receiving "Oh yeah!" Callouts *Mario - Mario* *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *The tone of Luigi's callout to Mario depends on how much damage is shown on his damage meter. Bowser Friendly Fire "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY FAMILY VACATION?!?!" Receiving "That's my boy!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Bowser Jr. - Junior Ridley Friendly Fire "(Roars)" Receiving "(Roars)" Callouts *Everyone - (Roars twice) Yoshi Friendly Fire "Raaa!" Receiving "Yada yada ya boo!" Callouts *Everyone - "Wehaahoo!" Ganryu Friendly Fire "That's not it!" Receiving "Hm?" Callouts *Julia - "Here, Julia!" *Michelle - "Coming right at you, Michelle!" *Xiaoyu - Xiaoyu Ling of Class B *DoorMouse - DoorBell *Anna - Principal *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Shin Friendly Fire "So you feel my full wrath?" "Gene, forgive me..." (to Jin) Receiving "Go on!" "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" (to Heihachi/Young Heihachi/Yachiru) Callouts *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene Kazama *Jun - Gene's Mother *Alisa - Alissa *Heihachi/Young Heihachi - Heihachi Mishima *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *King Dedede - Triple D *Meta Knight - Knightly God *Kirby - Pink Ball *Mario - Jumpman *Donkey Kong - Gorilla *Diddy Kong - Chimp *Peach - Princess Toadstool *Bowser - Turtle King *Yoshi - Dino-Dude *Pit - Angelica *Ice Climbers - Icy Guys *Pikachu - Pika *Jigglypuff - Balloon *Charizard - Dragon *Squirtle - Small Turtle *Ivysaur - Saur *Ganondorf - Gerudo *Link - Knight *Zelda - Royal Guard *Sheik - Transformed Royal Guard *Samus - Bounty Huntress *Zero Suit Samus - Zero Suit *Young Link - Young Knight *Marth - Swordsman *Ike - Fire Swordsman *Mr. Game & Watch - Black Guy *Snake - Worm *Sonic - Hedgehog *Lucas - Second Immortal *Ness - PK Person *R.O.B. - Immortal Robot *King K. Rool - King Kuh Rool *Spock - Vulcan *Mr. Krabs - Crab Alisa Friendly Fire "I'm in a bit of a rush!" "You deserved that! *cries*" (to Lars) Receiving "Thanks!" "I still hate you! *cries*" (to Lars) "Why are you yelling at me?! *cries*" (to Xiaoyu if Xiaoyu has at least 300% damage) Callouts *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Alisa - Me *Lars - "Don't yell at me! *cries*" *Dr. Bosconovitch - Father *Professor Mole/Professor X - The Professor Who Built Me *Nova - Human Rocket Lars Lars is the only character who does NOT pronounces Alisa's name as "Alissa". Friendly Fire "Get out of the way!" "Sorry, Alisa..." (to Alisa) Receiving "That's more like it!" "I know you hate me, but please stop crying!" (to Alisa) Callouts *Adelheid - Traitor *Alisa - "Alisa, please calm down..." *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Kazuya - Brother *Heihachi - Father *Tougou - Friend Xiaoyu Friendly Fire "THAT JUST DISAPPEAR!!!" "DON'T ATTACK YOUR OWN TEAM!" (to Alisa) Receiving "Of course!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa* *Shin/Necrid/Rocket Raccoon/Mario - Sheen** *Jin/Iron Man/Phoenix/Hawkeye - Gene *Hulk/Zekrom - "Don't let hatred turn you into a monster!" *King K. Rool - King Kuh Rool *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *The tone of Xiaoyu's callout to Alisa depends on how much damage is shown on her damage meter. **When throwing a Team Healer to Mario, Xiaoyu's voice is in a much more scared tone than when she throws a Team Healer to Shin Kamiya, Necrid or Rocket Raccoon. Jin Friendly Fire "Get to your point!" "WATCH IT! You hit your teammate!" (to Shin) Receiving "Go on." Callouts *Alisa/Necrid - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Jun - Mom *BJ - Beej Devil Jin Friendly Fire "NO USE..." "WATCH IT! You hit your teammate!" (to Xiaoyu) Receiving "The Devil's power is mine!" Callouts *Alisa/Necrid - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Jun - Mom *BJ - Beej Heihachi/Young Heihachi Friendly Fire "Wrong again..." Receiving "Hah!" Callouts *Shin/Reshiram/Ghost Rider/Doctor Doom - 78 M *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Akuma Friendly Fire "BACK OFF!" Receiving "Hmph." Callouts Akuma is the only character that does not address his teammates by their names/nicknames. *Most female characters (i.e. C. Viper, Chun-Li, She Hulk, Xiaoyu, Storm, X-23, Tron, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Temari, Tenten, Rukia) - Girl *Most male characters (i.e. Ryu, Hulk, Zangief, Gandalf, Wolverine, Kirby, Magneto, Heihachi, Taskmaster, Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Wesker, Chris, Bane, Thor, King Dedede, Lex Luthor, Doctor Doom, Batman, Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Starman, Nova, Shin, Kazuya) - Boy *Sentinel/Astaroth/Sauron/HR-H/Regirock/Nemesis T-Type - Junk *Alisa/Kermit/Deadly/Gonzo/Big Bird/Bear/Pip & Pop/Tutter/Baby Bear/Grover/Elmo/Jill - Puppet *Zero-Two/Amaterasu/Devil Jin/Morrigan/Lizardman/Hsien-Ko/Anakaris/Dormammu/M.O.D.O.K/Shuma-Gorath/Bowser/Golbat/Jon Talbain/Imhotep/B.B. Hood/Bishamon/Huitzil/Ghost Rider - Devil *Rocket Raccoon/Crash/Blink - Vermin Ariel Friendly Fire "Get out of the way!" Receiving "*giggles* Thank you." "And that's how Love and Honor works!" (to Kanetsugu) Callouts *Kanetsugu - "Catch, Kanetsugu!" *Kenshin - "Look up, Dragon Kenshin!" *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Spider-Man Friendly Fire "A little help?!" Receiving "I'm outta here!" Callouts *Magneto/Maggie - Maggie *Wolverine/Wolf - Wolvie *Iron Man/Squirtle - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom/Doomsday - Doomsy *Hulk - Hulkster *Taskmaster - Tasky *Edge Master - Edgy *Captain America/Captain Falcon - Cap *Deadpool/Bob - Mr. Wiiiil-son! *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Iron Man Friendly Fire "Could use some help!" Receiving "Excuse me!" Callouts *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom/Doomsday - Doom *Doctor Strange/Stephen - Stephen *Wolverine - Logan *Hawkeye - Clint *Nova/Richard - Richard *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Zhao Yun Friendly Fire "Argh!" Receiving "That was close!" Callouts *Guan Yu - Master Guan Yu *Zhang Fei - Master Zhang Fai *Liu Bei - Lord Liu Bei *Ma Chao - Master Ma Chao *Huang Zhong - Master Huang Zhong *Yukimura - Yukimura *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Guan Yu Friendly Fire "Foiled again..." Receiving "Thanks a bunch!" Callouts *Liu Bei/Zhang Fei - Brother *Guan Ping - Guan Ping *Guan Suo - Guan Suo *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Sailor Moon Friendly Fire "Seriously!?" Receiving "Good for me!" Callouts *Sailor Mercury - Mercury *Sailor Mars - Mars *Super Sailor Moon - Super Me *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Wei Yan Friendly Fire "Friendly... fire!" Receiving "Thank you..." Callouts *Liu Bei - Liu Bei *Zhuge Liang - Zhuge Liang *Meng Huo - King... Meng Huo *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go... bat!" Gundam Friendly Fire "Oops!" Receiving "I'll take that!" Callouts *Guncannon - Kai *Guntank - Hayato *Zeta Gundam - Kamille *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kyo Friendly Fire "Heads up!" Receiving "All better now!" Callouts *Saisyu - Father *K'/Kula/Kusanagi - Other me *Iori - Iori *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kenshiro Friendly Fire "My fault!" Receiving "I'm alive again!" Callouts *Hyou - Brother *Jagi - Jagi *Toki - Toki *Raoh - Raoh *Ryuga - Lone Wolf *Rei - "Here, Rei!" *Shew - "Here, Shew!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Kirk Friendly Fire "That's not right!" Receiving "Better condition now." Callouts *Spock - Mr. Spock *McCoy - Bones *Chekov - Mr. Chekov *Sulu - Mr. Sulu *Scott -'' Scotty'' *Picard - Captain Picard *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Krystal Friendly Fire "Hey, stop joking around!" Receiving "I'm alright. Thanks!" "You've got a heart of gold after all!" (to Cao Cao) Callouts *Fox - "This is what I owe you, Fox." *Falco'' - Falco'' *Cao Cao - "Here, catch, Cao Cao!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Xiahou Dun Friendly Fire "Who are you throwing at?!" Receiving "Hmm, I see." Callouts *Cao Cao - Lord Cao Cao *Guan Yu - "No one kills you but me." *Xiahou Ba - Nephew *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Cao Cao Friendly Fire "I don't care who lives or dies!" Receiving "That's a present?" "This doesn't change my mind!" (to Krystal) Callouts *Xiahou Dun - Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei - Dian Wei *Cao Pi - My son *Liu Bei - "Be thankful for my aid." *Krystal - "I won't change my difference towards you." *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Xiahou Yuan Friendly Fire "Hey, watch it!" Receiving "Thinking I can't handle it?!" Callouts *Xiahou Dun - Cousin *Guo Huai - "That'll ease your cough!" *Zhang He - Zhang He *Cao Cao - Lord Cao Cao *Huang Zhong - Granddad *Xiahou Ba - "Here you go, my nephew!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Rocket Raccoon Friendly Fire "Get the FLOCK in here!" Receiving "Here comes trouble..." Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Gene - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Magolor Friendly Fire "Wrong opponent?!" Receiving "Thanks a bundle!' Callouts *Anna - Xiaoyu's Nemesis *Ganryu - Xiaoyu's Evil Gym Teacher *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Kirby - Buddy Spock Friendly Fire "Very illogical." Receiving "Fascinating." Callouts *Kirk - Jim *McCoy - Doctor *Scott - Mr. Scott *Picard - Captain Picard *Jin - Gene *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Peg Friendly Fire "And it's kinda A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!" Receiving "You AMAZING magician cat!" Callouts *Barney D./Lizardman/Alex/Earl/Hess/Rex/Hulk = "I MEAN THE T-REX!!!" *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *AncientOgre - Ancient Egypt *Ogre - Egypt *Monstrous Ogre - Monstrous Egypt *Kat/Catwoman/Wildcat/Rocket Raccoon - Cat Golbat Friendly Fire "That's not my opponent!" Receiving "Fangs!" Callouts *Count Dracula - Fellow Bat *Mavis - Girl Bat *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Shin *Jin - Gene *Golbat - Second Bat Necrid Friendly Fire "YARS MORS." (Sorry) Receiving "ZEZSO UMAZONS!" (Thank You) Callouts *Everyone - "SADYOG." (Let's Go) Reshiram Friendly Fire "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Receiving "Thank you for giving me a second chance!" Callouts *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Alisa - Alissa *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Zekrom Friendly Fire "I meant to do that!" Receiving "I hope you can heal me to full health again! If you don't, I won't be happy..." Callouts *Bao Sanniang - Flower *Jin - Gene *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Bugzzy Friendly Fire "Zorry!" Receiving "Thankz!" Callouts *Sailor Moon - Zailor Moon *Sailor Mercury - Zailor Mercury *Sailor Mars - Zailor Marz *Super Sailor Moon - Zuper Zailor Moon *Spyro - Zpyro *Sorceress - Zorceress *Spider-Man - Zpider-Man *Lu Su - Lu Zu *Sonya - Zonya *Spock - Zpock *Anubis Polnareff - Anubiz Polnareff *Khan - Khan Noonien Zingh *General Stacie - General Stazie *Krystal - Kryztal *Strawberry Shortcake - Ztrawberry Shortcake *Super Why - Zuper Why *Bowser - Bowzer *Princess Presto - Princezz Prezto *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Alisa - Alizza *Casey - Cazey *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Nova Friendly Fire "Uh, help?" Receiving "Heeeere's Richie!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Cell Friendly Fire "Aw, did I throw too hard?" (Imperfect form) "Fix yourself!" (Semi-Perfect form) "Huh, I don't care for you anyway!" (Perfect form) "Get yourself back up!" (Super Perfect form) Receiving "I don't recall asking for aid!" (Imperfect form) "More, give me more energy!" (Semi-Perfect form) "That's more like it!" (Perfect form) "Ah, I'm overloading with power!" (Super Perfect form) Callouts *Dr. Gero - Doctor *Frieza - "Needed this?" *Android 17 - "I'll deal with you later." *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Barney D. Friendly Fire "Wrong target..." Receiving "I love you!" Callouts *Min - "Min, catch!" *Elisabeth/Beth - "Oh no... Beth?!" *Jack-6/P. Jack/Gun Jack/Jack Five - Jackson *Kenshiro - Kenneth *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Riff Friendly Fire "Watch where you're going!" Receiving "You're tippity-top!" Callouts *Bowser - Wowzer *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *BJ - Beej *Baby Bop - Baby Boppity Bop I.M. Eddie Friendly Fire "INTRUDER ALERT!" Receiving "And so continues the music of Iron Maiden!" Callouts *Heihachi - Harry *Young Heihachi - Young Harry *Harry - Heihachi *Kenshiro - Kazuya *Kazuya - Kenshiro *Bane - Iron Maiden *Eddy - Intruder *Azazel - Eliza *Eliza - Azazel *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" AncientOgre Friendly Fire "My bad! Or not!" Receiving "The Ancient Ones are far superior now!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Ogre - True Me *Monstrous Ogre - Monstrous Me *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Wagon Star Friendly Fire "NOT THE WAGON!" Receiving "The Wagon always gets what he wants!" "The Wagon should've knew better..." (to Xie Fu An) Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Mr. Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Xie Fu An - "Grab hold of this!" *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Homer Friendly Fire "D'oh!" Receiving "Woohoo!" Callouts *Marge - "Here, Marge!" *Bart - Bart-ner *Lisa - "Catch, Lisa!" *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - "D'oh!" *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Ozai Friendly Fire "You dare turn your back on the Phoenix King?!" Receiving "I can thank you later." "Be grateful that you saved my life..." (to Zuko) "That's my prodigy girl!" (to Azula) Callouts * Aang - "No one kills you but me!" * Zuko - Prince Zuko * Azula - Azula * Iroh - "Didn't want to, but here!" * Shin - Master Sheen * Alisa - Alissa * Jin - Gene * Golbat - "Go, bat!" Chuckie Finster Friendly Fire "Without my glasses, everything's worser than usual..." Receiving "26... and a bazillion!" Callouts Chuckie always pronounces the Ms in various characters names as Bs. *Tommy Pickles/Tommy - Tobby *Mario - Bario *Mamoswine - Baboswine *Margo - Bargo *Magneto - Bagneto *Akuma - Akuba *Kuma - Kuba *Cookie Monster - Cookie Bonster *Martian Manhunter - Bartian Banhunter *Ma Chao - Ba Chao *Sailor Moon - Sailor Boon *Sailor Mercury - Sailor Bercury *Sailor Mars - Sailor Bars *Super Sailor Moon - Super Sailor Boon *Mitsurugi - Bitsurugi *Michelle - Bichelle *Kamiya - Kabiya *Marcella - Barcella *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene Kazaba *Shin - Sheen Kabiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Amy/Amy II/Amy Rose - Aby *Michael - Bichael *Meebeedeep - Beebeedeep *Melanie - Belanie *Myra - Byra *McCoy - Dr. BcCoy Jack Five Friendly Fire "What are you doing?" Receiving "There are seven more where that came from!" "Thanks, bro!" (to Super Why) Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Shin - Mr. Sheen Kamiya *Super Why - "Catch, bro!" *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Superman Regular Superman Friendly Fire "Hey, I'm your partner!" Receiving "You are a true friend." Callouts *Batman/Hulk - Bruce *Wonder Woman/Ms. Diana - Diana *Naruto - Naruto *Sailor Moon - Serena* *Should the player make Superman speak Japanese, he will call out Sailor Moon's name as "Usagi". Regime Superman Friendly Fire "You're a traitor!" Receiving "You're services are well paid." Callouts *Batman/Hulk - Bruce *Wonder Woman/Ms. Diana - Diana *Naruto - Naruto *Sailor Moon - Serena* *Should the player make Superman speak Japanese, he will call out Sailor Moon's name as "Usagi". Tinkerputt Friendly Fire "Don't touch anything!" Receiving "What a relief!" Callouts Like Yachiru, Tinkerputt calls various characters different names instead of their real names. Unlike Yachiru, he uses completely different names instead of portions of other character names. *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Lee - Mr. Lee *Golbat - Mr. Bat *Derek/Kazuya - Ferdinand *Devil Kazuya - Aku Ferdinand *Miharu/Min/Xiaoyu - Elvira *Jin/Shawn - Rupert *Devil Jin - Aku Rupert *Anna/Dr. Tosha/Nina - Katrinka *Barney D./Earl/Hess/Alex/Lizardman/Rex - Rex Wonder Red Friendly Fire "DOUBLE DRATS!!!" Receiving "Wonderiffic! You are terrific!" Callouts *Super Why - Whyatt *Mr. Terrific - Michael Holt *Alisa - Alissa *Jin - Gene *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Baby Bear Friendly Fire "See what I mean?!" Receiving "Better than pawidge!" "This doesn't change my mind!" (to Goldilocks) Callouts *Goldilocks - "I won't change my diffwence towards you." *Alisa - Awissa *Big Bird - "Look up, Big Boad!" *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Sophia XL Friendly Fire "I need help!" Receiving "Thanks, Umifriend!" Callouts *Milli/Meta Knight/Mario - Milli *Bumblebee - Flower Thief *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "I hate bats..." Sonya Friendly Fire "It's not working..." Receiving "It's better than before!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen *Shew/Jin/Donkey Kong/Krystal/Barney D./Phoebe/Bruno/Grunt/Mitsunari/Rei/Kung Lao - "Look up, soldier!" *Jinpachi - Toy Boat Breaker *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Metal Face Friendly Fire "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Receiving "Hey, hey!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Shulk/Jin/Sonya - Monado Boy *Golbat - "Go, bat!" Casey Friendly Fire "LOOK!!!!!" Receiving "Thanks, Team Umizoomi!" Callouts *Alisa - Alissa *Shin - Sheen Kamiya *Jin - Gene *Golbat - "Go, bat!" *Sgt. Byrd - Mr. Byrd Trivia *Team Healers can do damage and knock-back to characters with the invincibility with hit lag, such as that created by Starman. *If you have selected the Ice Climbers or any other two-in-one character, this will work on the computer controlled character, even if there are no teams (e.g. Training mode) or there are no other players on your team. It's simple enough to press the Grab button during a jump to drop it directly on him or her. Category:Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney